Shuk M's! Perfect Edition
by ying fa3
Summary: Umm... I forgot what happens in this story. But read it or I'll die!


Disclaimer: I don't need one! Besides, it would be too long!  
  
Notes: This is a CCS/Utena/X/Clover/Saint Tail/Rayearth and maybe something else I forgot crossover! Yes, it sounds stupid, but that's okay! Enjoy! (Reviews are met with rewards of cookies and tea, courtesy of Ruby Moon.)  
  
"Soon my plan for world domination will come into effect," Eriol cackled evilly. "I have captured all of the most powerful people and gathered them into one room. Now, all I have to do is convince them to help me take over the world."  
  
"Honestly, couldn't you have captured Toya, too? I would have kept him busy for you." Ruby Moon complained.  
  
"No," Eriol replied.  
  
"Please?" Ruby Moon pleaded.  
  
"No." Eriol said firmly.  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please?"  
  
"No!"  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
"Please?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine, I'm leaving! And I'm going to be Nakuru!"  
  
"Please, go!" Eriol demanded as he massaged his migraine.  
  
"But, Master, who will make your cookies and tea?" Spinel Sun asked.  
  
Eriol's eyes widened. "Uh, Ruby Moon, maybe I can make an arrangement."  
  
The Gathering Room  
  
"I tried the doors. They're locked." Kinomoto Sakura of Cardcaptor Sakura said for the twenty-seventh time. "I think I should just put a sign up that says, 'We're locked in and there's no getting out, so just shut the hell up, I'm starting to get a headache!'"  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran, also from Cardcaptor Sakura, warned.  
  
"Gomen ne, Syaoran kun."  
  
"Who did this to us?" Umi, Fuu, and Hikaru of Rayearth all demanded at the same time.  
  
"Well, I'm sure we can make it through, as long as we're friends." Hikaru began.  
  
"Oh, God. I don't know what's worse. Listening to her talk about friends, or having all the people asking how to escape." Sakura muttered.  
  
"Do you know anything about this, Kamui?" Fuuma, of X/1999 asked suspiciously.  
  
"I told you, no." Kamui replied.  
  
"Someone must want all of us for something. Maybe we have something in common?" Utena the Revolutionary Girl asked.  
  
"Utena sama, I think someone else is coming." Anthy began.  
  
A bright light flashed and two more people appeared.  
  
A high pitched scream echoed through the room. "Where am I?" A girl with orange-ish hair asked.  
  
The boy sitting next to her folded his arms and looked around. "I'd say we're some sort of meeting room."  
  
"I was in skool, fighting with Asuka Jr... Oh no! Maybe the Lord is punishing me!"  
  
"Calm down, Haneoka. We must have been knocked out. We'll wake up in a hospital soon enough. This is just some weird dream." The boy with black hair said calmly.  
  
"Nope, this is no dream." Syaoran suddenly announced. "We've all been captured by. someone. And we're just waiting for things to happen."  
  
"And the doors are locked!" Sakura nearly shouted.  
  
Another bright lighted flashed through the room and a young girl with white hair appeared. She seemed to unaffected by what had just happened to her. She looked around and asked, "Where am I?"  
  
"Umm." Syaoran began.  
  
"The doors are locked!" Sakura interrupted.  
  
Another person appeared, this time a young boy with black hair. "N- nani?" he stuttered.  
  
Syaoran posted a sign on the wall explaining where they were with a note on the bottom saying, "THE DOORS ARE LOCKED!" with a poorly drawn angry Sakura face next to it.  
  
"So who are you people?" Umi asked the four most recent people who had been added to the collective.  
  
"I'm Haneoka Meimi and this is Asuka Daiki Jr.," the girl with orange hair said.  
  
"I'm Ran," the boy with black hair announced.  
  
Everyone looked to the girl with white hair. "I'm Suu," she said in a depressed voice.  
  
Another person appeared, this time a grown man. "What the hell is going on? Where am I?"  
  
Syaoran pointed to the sign.  
  
"I see," the man said. He glanced around the room. His eyes stopped on Suu. He turned white. "Suu. but. you're."  
  
"No," Suu said. "I am not dead, because I am living here."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, this is all a very dramatic reunion, but we have to get things straight," Asuka interrupted. "Who are you? And aren't you kind of old to be here? Everyone else is just kids."  
  
"I'm Kazuhiko," the man said.  
  
"My next question: What's up with the tail?" Asuka asked as he pointed to Kazuhiko's rat-tail mullet.  
  
"I have no time for your stupid questions." Kazuhiko said.  
  
"No, I think you have plenty of time," Syaoran stated. "Look at that sign on the wall. 'You have plenty of time to get acquainted'."  
  
"So let's try to figure out what we all have in common," Utena suggested. "Then maybe we'll know why we're all here."  
  
"Good idea, Utena sama," Anthy said. "How about you, Suu? Is there something special we should know?"  
  
Suu looked at Anthy with sad eyes. "I'm a four leaf clover. I have the strongest magical powers in the world. I must always be alone because if I were to love someone, that person would be able to take over the world," she explained.  
  
"Riiiiight," Asuka said. "Now, I don't know why I'm here, because I don't have any "magical" powers whatsoever. Kaitou Saint Tail, does, though, if only she were here."  
  
"Oh, heh heh." Meimi giggled nervously. "How about you, Ran?"  
  
"I'm a three leaf clover. I'm not as strong as Suu, but still strong." He replied.  
  
"I'm Tenjou Utena. I won the Rose Bride, Himemiya Anthy in a duel. Now I have the Sword of Dios," Utena announced.  
  
"I have great powers," Kamui said. "I'm important to the-"  
  
"Okay, so I have this figured out," Asuka interrupted. "All you people have special powers and stuff, except for me and Haneoka-Gaah! What is she doing?" Asuka looked over to Meimi and saw that she had some sort of wand.  
  
"One, two, THREE!" She shouted as she went through her transformation.  
  
Asuka passed out from his nosebleed. Saint Tail looked a little confused, but just giggled.  
  
Suddenly a screen came on in the room. The face of Hiiragazawa Eriol came into view. "Mwahahaha," he laughed in an evil sort of way. "I have captured all of you people I here from various shoujo manga and anime things, actually mostly from works of CLAMP. They're characters are just so powerful. Anyway, the reason I have done this is because I need you to help me conquer the world." In the background of the screen Ruby Moon had Toya tied up to a chair.  
  
"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some important work to do," Eriol said. "Ruby Mooooooon! Get the tea and cookies!" he shouted as the screen faded away.  
  
"We'll never give in to him!" The Rayearth trio shouted.  
  
"Don't you think that if we wanted to take over the world we would have already done so? Why would we do it for him?" Kamui asked.  
  
These questions and more on the next. Oh, crap, what's the title? Umm. umm. Eriol kun May I (Take Over the World?) no, too stolen. Umm.Cardcaptor Sakura is Cool? No. too obvious. Umm! Um! Um! Shuk M's! Perfect! And, if you review, I'll give you cookies and tea! Actually, more like another chapter. Hehe. Almost as good, ne? Ne? 


End file.
